Waverly the Weasel
Waverly the Weasel is a corrupted and sadistic 20 year-old weasel born in the country of Tolace along with Wizard Digby. Born poor, matters only got worse when she was later affected by the spread of maglect through the country at the age of fifteen, although it happened at a much later time in comparison to other kids who were infected. As a result, when her family applied for the government offer to enlist her in their forces to pay for her medical treatment, she was denied. Her father, then a government worked already, illegally used the facilities of the building in an attempt to cure her daughter's ailment. The botched maglotherapy, while managing to cure Waverly of her infection, allowed her to obtain hair powers and limited plasma manipulation, but for a price. Acting like an act of lobotomy gone wrong, Waverly suffered critical damage to her brain and nervous system, ultimately altering her brain waves and driving her to insanity. In a distorted and hazy rage, Waverly went on a rampage, brutally assaulting every government worker who had denied her proper treatment for her disease with her new powers, even killing two. She was eventually captured, placed under arrest, and began serving a life sentence at the Chora County Jailhouse in Gaeagon. However, she managed to escape, and has been on the run ever since, looking to regroup with her friends Slinger the Sand Cat and Morgrim the Mongoose. Waverly was never a good kid. She was a bit on the wild side, from staying out late with friends when she was a teenager to getting a little too comfortable around boys her age. In addition, she had some violent tendencies, and often got into fights. Prior to becoming corrupting, she was never evil, and was only misguided due to a lack of supervision from her parents. Waverly was actually very cunning, but she never had any aspiration to use her intelligence towards something beneficial. However, after becoming corrupted, Waverly completely morphed, as if losing her sense of guilt and remorse. She is now ruthless and even more bloodthirsty than before, but that attitude is only shown towards people looking to put her back in jail to make some money off of her bounty. When encountering other people, she's sarcastic and antisocial for the most part, yet this is understandable, considering the fact she tries to be as unnoticed as possible. Waverly has very limited plasma powers, and can only manage to make small beams of light with her hands that don't do much else. Her real source of power is in her hair. She can smack it, grow it out longer or shorter, and use it as a weapon without moving anything, almost like Ring Ring from Pucca . She's also pretty agile and nimble, and can hold a gun relatively well, a skill she learned thanks to her miscreant friends Slinger and Morgrim. Waverly the Weasel is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character created by SigmaAlphaThree . Concept and Creation Write the first section of your page here. History Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *She is exclusively gay. However, she is willing to be with a man if she thinks it will benefit her in some way. *She isn't based off of Cruella de Vil. *If she were a human, she would be biracial: African-American and Caucasian, like her creator. Relationships Lunea the Black-backed Jackal THE GIRL SHE LOVES Srsly tho Waverly's got the hots for the sheriff in Pediaso ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))) yum yum wh MORE INFO LATER LOL Gallery Waverly redux.png|Main photo Waverly the Wingwong.jpg|SA Style Waverly pic.png|Old photo Waverly doh B))).png|Awesome drawing by SweeTea from our art trade! Waverly tho.png|Waverly before the corruption Hopeless shipping.jpg|i am very confused Waverly concept.JPG|Possible redesign Waverly Cheebs.jpg|THANK YOU SO MUCH KAMI ;-; Waverly Redux Sketch.jpg|Sketch of her new design Waverly TSNK.jpg|Thanks Dash! <3 thighs, Weaverly.png|Yas WaverlyHuman.png|Waverly as a human! Yes abs Category:Females Category:Weasels Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress